La victoire est une explosion
by Hazaazel
Summary: Katsuki en a marre de se sentir aussi faible, de penser à Deku, de réfléchit - mais s'il peut bosser sur le premier élément, pour les deux autres, c'est plus dur de se contrôler (un OS sur Katsuki, vaguement katsudeku)


Bonjour ! J'ai vraiment adoré Katsuki en regardant Boku no Hero Academia (je sais qu'il est méchant, je sais, c'est aussi ce qui le rend intéressant) et comme certaines personnes de la HQ family ne l'aimaient pas autant, j'ai décidé d'écrire un OS sur lui et... ça s'est transformé en plus de 2,5 mille mots de meta ? A défaut de vous le faire aimer, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, j'espère au moins que ça vous le rendra plus sympathique. Il est possible, mais pas certain, que je fasse un autre OS du point de vue de Todoroki pour répondre à celui là, en quelque sorte, donc passez me voir de temps en temps si ça vous dit ! (et passez me parler de Katsuki, aussi)

Les reviews sont la première source de motivation des auteurs, n'oubliez pas que quelques mots suffisent ! Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Ses parents sont au lit depuis longtemps mais Katsuki a jamais été aussi loin de s'endormir. Pas moyen de faire taire les putain de voix qui tournent en boucle dans sa tête. C'est un miracle qu'il soit pas à l'hôpital, c'est un miracle que tout se soit bien passé, c'est un miracle qu'All Might ait été là, putain de merde, Katsuki est vivant que grâce à miracle à la con.

Et à Deku. Putain de Deku.

Même plus la peine d'essayer, Katsuki dormira pas cette nuit – c'est pas la première fois, il y a déjà eu des merdes de devoirs qu'il avait oublié de terminer, des insomnies remplies de questions qu'il a pas envie de se poser parce qu'il en a rien à foutre de ses foutues insécurités, mais c'est la première fois que c'est à cause de Deku.

C'est carrément pas la première fois que c'est à cause de Deku. Putain de Deku.

La phrase semble récurrente, « putain de Deku », comme une bande son qui le suivrait partout – nan mais c'est quoi cette idée à la con, Katsuki se sent obligé de grogner même si personne est là pour entendre. Et puis aussi, il est premier de la classe, hein, il sait ce que ça veut dire « récurrent », si quelqu'un se foutait de sa gueule il lui casserait la sienne. Un nouveau grognement, pour faire bonne mesure. Un coup de poing sur le mur, et s'il réveille ses parents, bah ils ont qu'à aller se faire foutre.

ooo

La clairière est jonchée de débris et la falaise menace presque de s'écrouler, mais Katsuki ne s'est jamais senti aussi faible. Bon, ok, si, parce que sa mère est un monstre quand elle s'y met, et qu'il s'est fait capturer comme un con il y a deux semaines – « T'as failli mourir, Katsuki ! Ça va pas de te mettre dans des situations pareilles ! Pense à tes parents, bon sang ! ». Mais là, il vient juste d'exploser un rocher de six fois sa taille, à la seule force de ses mains, c'est plus qu'il a jamais été capable de faire, et il se sent comme une merde. À cause d'All Might, parce que se comparer à lui ne donne jamais un boost de confiance en soi. Et à cause de Deku, putain Deku, putain de faible, nul, pathétique Deku.

 _On aurait dit que tu avais besoin d'aide_.

Bâtard de Deku. Non, l'insulte sonne bizarre, inhabituelle, alors Katsuki donne un autre coup dans la falaise. Il va finir par provoquer un éboulis, si ça continue, et ce sera la faute de Deku, encore une fois, putain de merde. Putain de Deku.

Pire, plus merdique encore que se faire capturer par ce connard de monstre vert, plus débile que se faire rassurer par un policier sans Alter, _pire_ , c'est ce sentiment d'impuissance qui l'étouffe et lui fait péter encore un autre rocher. L'explosion est assourdissante, l'air se remplit vite de poussière – mais rien à foutre de ses poumons, hein ? Rien à foutre de ses poumons quand on est _mort_ – « T'as failli mourir, gamin, tu devrais aller te reposer dans le van de la police, l'est juste au coin de la rue. »

Tant qu'on y est, putain d'All Might, pour arriver comme ça. All Might est le plus grand des héros, Katsuki ne dira jamais le contraire, le Symbole de la Paix – si ça fait pas slogan à la con, ça, il s'en veut presque de trouver ça aussi cool. Katsuki a jamais pu faire ce sourire de pub pour dentifrice, trop brillant, trop poli, le sourire qui fait dire aux gens que tout va bien quand de toute évidence tout va _mal_ , pas besoin de héros si tout va bien. Qu'ils sont cons. Même les autres héros, quelle bande de nazes, à rester sur le côté en attendant – en attendant All Might, probablement, comme tout le monde, au lieu de se sortir les doigts du cul.

Katsuki a pas envie d'attendre. Huit mois avant les examens de Yuei, c'est bien trop long, et rien à foutre s'il a l'air impatient, rien à foutre si Deku a l'air plus silencieux et déterminé que jamais, ils peuvent tous crever s'ils pensent que Katsuki ne les a pas entendu se foutre de sa gueule, et il va leur prouver qu'ils ont tort.

ooo

Katsuki parle plus fort que tout le monde mais il a pas les oreilles qui sifflent. Les gens qui parlent dans son dos au collège sont pas nombreux, cela dit, et ils la ferment vite. Mais ils parlent quand même et ça lui file des fourmis dans les jambes, des étincelles au bout des doigts, Katsuki leur hurle à tous d'aller se faire voir.

Il les a entendus, après cette connerie d'incident de merde, Katsuki a entendu les héros féliciter All Might, et engueuler Deku. Putain, mais le monde entier devrait gueuler sur Deku. Courir vers le danger armé de, quoi, quarante kilos et le buisson cramé qui lui sert de cheveux, c'est pas un plan, c'est du suicide, Katsuki espère bien pas être le seul à vouloir lui faire comprendre ça, quitte à le tabasser entre temps, c'est bien ça qu'il cherche, non, affronter le danger ? Et puis Deku l'a bien cherché, avec ses carnets et ses sourires tout pâles et ses taches de rousseur de merde. C'est pire, maintenant que Katsuki a conscience qu'il peut faire s'effondrer une falaise d'une pichenette s'il a fait suffisamment de trous dedans. Deku ferait quoi, un coup de pied à la con ? Et il faudrait appeler une ambulance pour le ramener chez lui. Tu parles d'un héros.

Katsuki les a entendus, après que la police ait récupéré les sacs poubelle pleins de cette pourriture de gélatine, après qu'All Might soit parti, après que la foule se soit dispersée. Il les a entendus parler de Deku. Pas de lui, le mioche suffisamment crétin pour se faire capturer malgré son Alter assez puissant pour faire cramer la moitié de la rue, trop faible pour se libérer tout seul, mais de Deku. Fait chier. Connard de Deku. Tiens, celle-là, ça passe.

À quel point faut être désespéré, pour faire une liste des insultes qu'on peut sortir à son – ami d'enfance, quel con, mais quel con, Deku ne peut pas encore penser ça, si ?

 _T'as vu comment le gosse a couru ? Jamais vu ça ! Complètement stupide, mais courageux_.

Courageux. Comme un – _comme un_ – fait chier, fait chier, qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Mais qu'il crève, ça fait dix ans que Deku traîne encore derrière lui et Katsuki en a ras le cul, putain, mais qu'il crève ! Ça lui ferait des vacances, ça lui changerait les idées, d'arrêter de voir Deku en permanence, cette saloperie de deuxième de la classe sans Alter.

ooo

Le prof lui rend sa copie et Katsuki a presque envie de la lui faire exploser à la gueule – Deku a eu une meilleure note, ça faisait longtemps, c'est pire encore que Deku aie l'air d'en avoir rien à carrer. Putain, heureusement qu'il est premier de la classe. Deku est pas très loin, cela dit, surtout avec cette nouvelle bonne note – _jamais très loin_ , lui murmure une petite voix beaucoup trop mielleuse, Katsuki a _jamais_ parlé comme ça, il a envie de se foutre une baffe pour l'avoir imaginée, _Deku est juste derrière toi_.

Au moins – _heureusement_ , Katsuki pense parfois – Deku a pas d'Alter. Il est juste comme ça, un peu intelligent, un crevard, quoi, qui doit passer sa vie à bosser. Katsuki bosse aussi, faut pas rêver, mais sans doute moins. Katsuki y arrive mieux, parce qu'il est meilleur, c'est tout.

Et puis, Katsuki a pas besoin de ces cahiers à la con qui prennent toute la place dans son sac. Pas étonnant que Deku coure aussi lentement avec quinze kilos de papier sur le dos. C'est peut-être un entraînement à la Dragon Ball. Ou peut-être que Deku est juste stupide, finalement, ça l'étonnerait pas. Putain, faut qu'il arrête de penser à Deku tout le temps. À quoi ça sert, d'analyser les comportements de ce minable ? À rien, du tout, ça l'avance à rien, c'est pas comme si Deku allait devenir un vilain un jour, pas comme s'il allait devenir un héros. C'est même pas à ça qu'il voulait penser. Katsuki l'emmerde.

Katsuki a un Alter, lui, et pas un Alter à chier comme cet autre con de Takao qui peut faire des bulles avec ses mains, un putain d'Alter, un Alter de héros. Il ira à Yuei, l'an prochain, il leur montrera, à tous. Les journalistes, les héros, les policiers qui se souviendront de l'incident quand il sera connu – enfin, _enfin_ reconnu – l'auront dans le cul bien profond. Ça leur apprendra, à cette bande de cons.

ooo

Une affiche pour un des nouveaux superhéros, une saloperie de mec avec des cils tellement longs que Katsuki se demande comment il fait pour voir, et la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit c'est que Deku aurait rien à écrire sur lui. Putain mais c'est une maladie, de pas pouvoir réfléchir sans qu'un truc le fasse penser à Deku. C'est sa faute, à ce demeuré, entièrement sa faute si Katsuki peut pas s'empêcher de l'associer au mot « héros », avec ses – stop, merde, faut qu'il arrête de penser à Deku. C'est une pourriture, faible, sans Alter, un mec inutile au dernier degré, son surnom de bon à rien est probablement une des choses les plus justes que Katsuki ai dites à son sujet. Ses cahiers aussi servent à que dalle mais Deku continue, comme les lemmings qui se suicident en se jetant du haut des falaises, jamais, en dix ans, Katsuki ne l'a vu abandonner.

Fuir comme un lâche, ça, il le fait tout le temps, et c'est bien, c'est exactement l'attitude que Katsuki veut qu'il garde, parce que quand on sait rien faire on se fout pas au milieu du chemin et on se fait pas remarquer, putain de merde, c'est dangereux. Se taire plus souvent aussi, surtout en dehors des cours, qui voudrait être ami avec lui de toute façon ? Personne, Katsuki s'en est assuré à la maternelle, la primaire et au collège aussi, personne est ami avec Deku. Il s'accroche déjà comme une tique sans personne pour le soutenir alors avec quelqu'un…

ooo

Deku vient juste de rendre au prof son papier d'inscription pour l'année prochaine et Katsuki a pas pu s'empêcher de regarder – Yuei, premier choix. C'est limite s'il a rien mis d'autre, et ça, c'est le genre de truc que Katsuki a essayé de faire. Mais apparemment, il faut penser à son futur, s'assurer d'autres possibilités, une connerie du genre, comme si Katsuki allait pas être pris. C'est juste que – ça l'enrage, que Deku essaie aussi.

 _De quoi t'as peur ? T'as juste les boules,_ _en fait_ , lui murmure la voix, et Katsuki voit rouge. Fait chier, il est obligé de rester calme au moins jusqu'à la récré, sans gueuler sur personne, même pas Deku, parce qu'on est en cours et que le prof peut encore mettre une appréciation négative. Alors que tout devrait lui prouver que c'est une connerie monumentale, Deku a quand même décidé de s'inscrire à Yuei. Putain, ça fait des années qu'il essaie, et Katsuki a même pas pu lui faire oublier l'idée de devenir un héros. Ça passe aussi bien qu'une poignée de gravier.

Deku a avalé une poignée de gravier, une fois, quand Mizuki a décidé que c'était une bonne idée de devenir une racaille. Mizuki a bouffé du gravier aussi, du coup, parce que – putain, ça n'a pas vraiment de sens. Katsuki connaît aussi la définition de harcèlement scolaire, malgré le regard suspicieux de ce demeuré de prof quand il a demandé pourquoi Deku avait pas d'amis. « Parce qu'il est con et que personne n'en a rien à foutre de sa gueule » était pas la bonne réponse et ça doit être la seule retenue que Katsuki ait jamais eue, mais c'est juste – une saloperie de vilain ferait bouffer du sable à quelqu'un. Pas la même chose que de l'intimidation, merde, mais Mizuki a toujours été lent à la détente.

Ça sonne un peu hypocrite de sa part, hein, une leçon de politesse de la part du mec qui explose littéralement la gueule des gens. Un Alter de vilain, un comportement de vilain, on lui fait souvent la réflexion mais c'est la première fois que – putain, même pas, c'est carrément pas la première fois que c'est à cause de Deku.

Merde, il avait dit qu'il arrêtait de penser à Deku.

ooo

— Putain, maman, j'en fais pas trop !

Il va se faire tatouer la phrase sur le front si ça continue. Bien évidemment qu'il en fait pas trop, comment est-ce qu'il pourrait en faire trop. À côté de Deku, Katsuki a l'impression de pas en faire assez. Et putain qu'il déteste se comparer à Deku, mais cette raclure a l'air encore plus – _encore plus_ concentrée, avec des cernes jusqu'au menton et même – Katsuki exploserait sa propre langue plutôt que le dire à voix haute, mais Deku commence à avoir des muscles. Non pas qu'il l'observe tout le temps, hein, Katsuki a pas que ça à faire. Il garde juste un œil sur lui. Même s'il a aucune chance de réussir, parce que Katsuki va le réduire en poussière, l'écraser comme une mouche, Deku a décidé d'être son rival, et on surveille ses rivaux.

 _Qu'il est mignon, hein ? Avec ses cheveux bouclés et ses taches de rousseur._

Parfois, Katsuki a envie d'exploser sa mère. Et sa propre tête, pour répéter ce qu'elle dit. Et Deku, pour le regarder avec cette saloperie d'expression terrifiée, et quand même l'appeler Kacchan.

Mais quand est-ce qu'il va arrêter de penser à Deku ?!

Et d'ailleurs, comment est-ce que sa mère sait qu'il est ici ? Il a choisi le lieu exprès, loin dans les bois, pour que personne ne vienne le faire chier, ou soit enseveli sous les décombres – bah oui, les explosions, c'est dangereux, Mizuki devrait finir par se rentrer ça dans le crâne et arrêter de demander s'il peut venir. Même s'il pouvait venir, Katsuki dirait non, en fait, parce qu'il a pas que ça à faire de montrer ses pouvoir aux autres. Il est pas là pour le show, contrairement à ce que pense la moitié de sa classe, Katsuki est là parce qu'il se sent comme une merde et que si faire exploser des trucs pour passer sa frustration permet d'améliorer son Alter, il va pas se priver.

Ça fait six mois, depuis cette connerie d'incident, et l'exam est dans deux mois, deux mois interminables, putain de merde que le temps passe lentement quand on se fait chier en classe et que le seul entraînement qui marche c'est faire péter des rochers. Il va bientôt plus y avoir de rochers dans la forêt, d'ailleurs, et Katsuki devra trouver autre chose. Ou réduire en poussière des rochers plus petits, mais c'est moins satisfaisant, et déjà qu'il a l'impression de faire du sur place, ça va pas aider.

Deku a le regard fixé vers l'avant, ces derniers jours, et peut-être que Katsuki devrait faire de même au lieu de regarder derrière lui, là où Deku se trouve.

ooo

C'est du flan. Katsuki a l'impression de survoler les questions de l'exam écrit, et c'est même pas encore l'épreuve pratique. Putain que ça fait du bien de sentir qu'il va y arriver, qu'il est sûr d'y arriver. Ça le fait trembler de rage de voir Deku assis à côté de lui mais bon, il y peut rien, au moins il est là pour le voir gratter comme un malade avec la satisfaction de savoir qu'il se foirera ensuite. Ils sont pas dans le même groupe, dommage, Katsuki pourra pas le voir se merder en direct. Il oublie Deku la seconde où il rentre dans la zone d'épreuve, cela dit.

Katsuki explose tout sur son passage, il sera premier, il le sait, le sentiment est libérateur – il sera premier, sans Deku derrière lui, _enfin_ , putain que ça fait du bien.


End file.
